Lágrimas
by Ertemu
Summary: Muchos habían dicho que llorar no era cosas de hombres, a menos que fueras cobarde pero… ¿qué sabían ellos? ¿A caso alguna vez presenciaron el más hermoso de los milagros?


**Autora: **Beautifulcolors~.

**Nombre: **«Lágrimas»

**Sumario: «**_Muchos habían dicho que llorar no era cosas de hombres, a menos que fueras cobarde pero… ¿qué sabían ellos? ¿A caso alguna vez presenciaron el más hermoso de los milagros?» _

**Disclaimer: **Cómo ya se sabe, los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Éstos son completamente de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora. No poseo ningún tipo de ánimos lucrativos con este fanfiction.

**Pareja Principal: **_InuYasha & Kagome. _

_ Lágrimas._

_Único Capítulo_

_«Aunque lo desees, te lo pido, no llores»_

El _Hanyou _susurró aquellas palabras, frunciendo los labios, permitiendo que su prominente flequillo tapara por completo esos brillantes ojos ambarinos. Su voz se encontraba trémula pero eso no le prohibía gritarles con toda la furia existente a los osados que le preguntaban si él estaba _llorando_.

Corrió lo más lejos posible de la cabaña donde habitaba la veterana Kaede. El único lugar que se le ocurrió fue el Goshimboku, tal vez ahí tendría la paz anhelada. Ocultó su fornido cuerpo detrás del grueso tronco de dichoso árbol sagrado. Miró hacía atrás, asegurándose de que nadie ni nada lo perseguía. No estaba corriendo de un Youkai, ni mucho menos, eso jamás lo haría; él corría de la naturaleza misma. _Iba a ser padre. _

Estaba seguro que esas noches llenas de pasión tendrían consecuencias como aquellas, hermosas consecuencias, pero nunca lo pensó. La realidad estaba bajo sus narices, sin embargo, no quería darse cuenta. Cuando su hembra entró a trabajo de parto, se asustó demasiado. Ella gritaba, parecía sufrir por el dolor. Era la primera vez donde sentía ese temor inmenso, ¿cómo un simple hecho lograba ponerlo igual que un cobarde? Él era capaz de destripar a un centenar de monstruos, eso no era nada. Respiró profundamente desapareciendo esas horribles sensaciones. ¿Acaso era tan egoísta que hasta dejaba sola a Kagome mientras daba a luz a sus cachorros?

Dejó que la suave brisa acariciara con meticulosidad su bronceada piel y un tanto maltratada piel. Apretó los puños. Tendría hijos, dios santo, ¡hijos!

― ¿Qué mierda hice? ― Se preguntó a sí mismo, endureciendo la mandíbula. Recordó, principalmente, los instantes que pasó con la difunta sacerdotisa Kikyou, la añoraba con una felicidad mediana. Luego, pensó en su actual pareja. Llegó a odiarla, a fastidiarle pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, sus sentimientos fueron aclarándose, sin embargo, nunca pudo decírselo, hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla. La amaba con locura, su amor superaba sorpresivamente al que había sentido por esa mezcla de huesos y barro. Lanzó un sigiloso gruñido, miró al cielo. _«InuYasha, es hora de madurar» _Dijo. Unas frías gotas rodaron por sus mejillas velozmente, sonrió. Se giró secando los rastros de humedad con las mangas del haori que llevaba puesto y regresó a la aldea. _Iba a ver a sus retoños sí o sí _― Aunque eso sonara muy poco masculino ―.

Sus sensibles orejas de perro hicieron un tierno movimiento al escuchar los horribles chillidos de su hembra. Un bebé era hermoso, supuestamente, ¿era normal que doliese tanto?

Saltó una altura asombrosa, aterrizando con éxito cerca de la casucha. El hôshi le negó el paso con su báculo, excusándose con que la señorita Kagome se pondría nerviosa al verlo entrar violento. Aceptó guardando silencio. Él le daría lo mejor de lo mejor a su amada.

Estuvieron horas allí dentro. Sólo pudo oír que en vez de un niño, eran dos. La chica del futuro no cesaba sus gritos, era infernal.

No aguantó más. Caminó con paso firme a la puerta de dicha vivienda, pero se detuvo al estar frente a frente con la exterminadora de monstruos. Ella sonrió y le permitió pasar.

Había alrededor muchas sábanas, una especie de balde grande con cantidades precisas de agua caliente y el olor a sangre entraba infiltrado por sus fosas nasales, impregnándose casi también en su ropa. Buscó con la mirada a su querida Miko; la vio, se veía pálida, exhausta. Respiraba agitada, sus prendas poseían manchas rojas de diversos tamaños e intensidades, aún así, estaba preciosa. Posó sus carnosos labios en los de ella, haciéndola sentir viva de nuevo. Ella suspiró cansina, le sonrió.

― ¿Muy duro?

― S-sí… ― Respondió con una voz casi inaudible por las fuerzas perdidas. ― Inu…Yasha… ― Levantó el dedo índice débilmente, apuntando a un rincón fijo. ― N-nuestros H-hijos. ― Enunció aferrándose al pecho de su esposo. Los miró, Santo Cielo, eran unos medio demonios de los más monos, tiernos, apuestos y obviamente fuertes. Ambos berreaban en busca de alimento, Kagome tomó a sus crías, bajó un poco de su Kimono, dejando al aire sus senos para darles de comer a esos niños recién nacidos. Los pequeños se acomodaron y comenzaron a beber energéticamente.

― Son niño y niña. Nacieron muy sanos y gorditos. ― Comentó la anciana limpiándose las manos con una toalla.

InuYasha acarició las diminutas cabecitas de ambos. Su vista se volvió borrosa, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches lo observó atónita.

― InuYasha… ¿estás llorando? ― Cuestionó intentando asimilarlo. Él rió despacio sin dejar de ver a sus dos hijos. ― Me parece excelente. ― Agregó recostándose en su pecho. No había nada más que le agradase que ver a su esposo demostrar sus sentimientos escondidos. InuYasha había madurado.

_¿Quién dijo que los hombres no lloraban?_

_Fin._

_Algo bien cortito, pero que a mí me gustó mucho. Ver este final hubiera sido encantador, aunque por lo menos tenemos una escenita donde InuYasha llora, aunque el mismo lo niega rotundamente. Lindo, ¿no?_

_Gracias por los review's en mi anterior historia, sobre todo también a los que me pusieron en sus alertas y en sus favoritos. Sois encantadores._

_¡Un besazo!_

_¡Adiós!_

_Beautifulcolors~_


End file.
